There are numerous weighted garments used for exercising. However, many of the weighted garments have features limiting their use. Weighted garments for enhancing the effect of exercise, such as weighted vests, can hit hard against the body while the user is running and can be bulky. These and other characteristics can limit the time and occasion of use of these devices.
Also, these devices are not generally designed to be unobtrusively worn under street clothes to provide increased exertion during normal daily activities. There is a need for weighted garment technology that provides products that are comfortable to wear for long periods of time and that can be worn, undetected, under street clothes.
In view of the above limitations, there is a need for a weighted garment that is comfortable to wear for extended periods of time while walking, running, bending, stretching, sitting, and so on.
In the following description, like reference numbers are used to identify like elements. Furthermore, the drawings are intended to illustrate major features of exemplary embodiments in a diagrammatic manner. The drawings are not intended to depict every feature of every implementation nor relative dimensions of the depicted elements, and are not drawn to scale.